Nuevo Concepto: Regalo para Belu
by EuniceRc
Summary: Regalo para Belu Petroff, del grupo de Facebook: "Dramiღne" Histღrias de amღr que debierღn ser cღntadaS. Draco tiene una vida ya hecha lejos de la castaña, pero por azares del destino su hijo le da la oportunidad de redimirse y de aliviar su alma.


Nuevo Concepto

By: Eunice Ruiz

Para: Belu Petroff

Te deseo una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Con todo cariño.

Que es la navidad? Según tradiciones muggles es una época de dar y recibir. Tenían un pensamiento que decía que esto se remontaba al nacimiento de un niño que iba a ser la salvación del mundo (pff otro Potter con complejo de héroe ha de haber sido ese). En fin, para los magos solo es una fecha, nosotros de salvador solo tenemos a San Potter y el cumple en junio, así que solo nos dedicamos a juntarnos en familia, cenamos y compramos regalos, nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Astoria Malfoy, mi esposa, es más de la costumbre de hacer fiestas estrafalarias donde lo único importante es el coticheo, ver cuál de las damas es la que más gasto en su vestido y cuanto han envejecido desde el año pasado, los hombres (y me incluyo porque como buen anfitrión tengo que poner mi mejor cara y mayor disposición) hablamos sobre las financias y sobre el quidditch con una copa de wisky de fuego de la mejor calidad.

Pero esta navidad era especial, esa navidad mi hijo y por lo tanto mi único heredero, Scorpious, iba a cenar con su ahora flamante esposa Rose Weasley, pero eso para ser justo no era lo peor, no, lo peor esa que la susodicha iba a traer a sus padres a cenar ( oo si Weazel y la sabelotodo Greanger, que a mi parecer cada año aumenta su complejo de superioridad al caminar). Greanger en el ministerio es una eminencia, todos, aunque no sea en su área, que es el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, le piden consejo, hasta propio ministro tiene directa la chimenea para la oficina de la distinguida señora Greanger de Weasley (si la muy independiente no dejo su apellido de soltera), tengo que aclaran que Greanger tiene una inteligencia prominente y hace uso de ella sin rayas en ser presumida, si, Greanger es todo y más.

Tengo que aceptar que hubo un tiempo después de la guerra, que sinceramente me sentí fascinado por ella, en la audiencia de mi madre y la mia ella fue llamada a declarar, no puedo decir que gracias a ella y a San Potter nos dejaron libres, pero claro que fueron de gran ayuda. Estuve bajo vigilancia del ministerio, solo para comprobar mi inocencia, ella era la encargada de vigilar mii actividad mágica. No logramos hacernos amigos, solo nos tomamos respeto, aprendimos a tolerarnos, apreciábamos nuestras virtudes, por ejemplo solo conmigo podía mantener una conversación inteligente, puesto que con Weasley solo ella hablaba. Compartimos conocimientos y hasta discutíamos sobre la magia negra y blanca, hasta que un día colmo y mi paciencia y grite:

-No existe magia negra o blanca Greanger y si crees eso solo me haces pensar que la gran hechicera que conocí solo es pura imagen. El mago es el que elige como utilizar la magia, pero esta es pura, es esencia de nosotros mismos y solo nosotros podemos darle el uso que queramos. Ella no corrompió nuestro pensamiento, sino que nosotros mismos la catalogamos y la usamos de una manera incorrecta.

Ella solo me miro y me sonrió, de la manera en que solo ella puede hacerlo, esa fue la ultima vez en que discutimos. Tiempo después fue su boda con Weasley, solo la vi con su vestido blanco con holanes a la caída y pegado desde su busto hasta su hermosa cintura torneada, su escote son corazón realzaba su cuello y la hacía lucir como si estuviera en una pasarela, se veía hermosa, con un aura angelical que daba la impresión que fue tocada por los mismo angeles, esa mirada suya tan tierna, tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan orgullosa daba una muestra de fragilidad y dureza que la hacían especial .Oh mierda, si estaba enamorado a mas no poder, así como nunca lo estuve de adolescente ahora lo estaba de ella, mi peor enemiga, la que siempre me humillo y me hizo quedar como un pelele, ella la sangre sucia que se atrevió a abofetearme en tercer curso, ella, la miembro femenina del trio de oro, la favorita de todos, ella, mi querida sabelotodo. Ese mismo día me di cuenta de lo sentía por ella y ese mismo día la perdí cuando ella pronuncio el "si acepto" a Weasley.

Tiempo de después mis padres acordaron un contrato matrimonial con los Greengass, me comprometieron con la mocosa de Astoria, una rubia sin chiste que me idolatraba desde Hogwarts, ella no tubo problema alguno y yo menos, ya había perdido al amor de mi vida que más me quedaba. Cuando tuvimos al pequeño Scorpius en nuestros brazos todo mejoro. Éramos un matrimonio convencionalmente estable, aprendí a quererla como mi compañera, mi cómplice, mi confidente, como mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, y hasta como mi mujer. Hermione Greanger solo fue como el viento en febrero, llego hizo su desastre y se fue. Sepulte mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser y aprendí y a ser feliz así, con lo que la vida me dio.

Y ahora, enfrente de mi tenia a mi Scorpios con su ahora esposa Rose Weasley sentada en mi sala con sus padres, valla ironía de la vida, los dos mocosos se enamoraron desde su primer año. Al principio solo nos dijeron que eran buenos amigos, se ayudaban en las clases junto a mini-Potter, Albus Severus (que originalidad de Potter con los nombres, deberían de demandarlo por falta de creatividad). Fue hasta el séptimo año, en la graduación donde nos dijeron los dos tomados de la mano: "Estamos enamorados y nos vamos a casar". Fue un shock para todos, Weasley la estrujo y le pregunto si estaba bajo un imperius, Hermione solo miro a Rose y a Scor, sonrió, Astoria dijo algo sobre que siempre había quería tener nietos pelirrojos, y yo, Draco Malfoy, haciendo gala de mis modales, le di unas palmaditas a mi hijo y una mirada a Rose, ella, al ver mi gesto solo me sonrio y me abrazo, desde ese momento supe que era la indicada para mi hijo.

De eso ya hace cinco años, ahora los dos ya estaban felizmente casados. Rose es una famosa escritora de cuentos infantiles y Scor dirigía la compañía Malfoy conmigo, nunca fuimos tan ricos como desde que el entro a la compañía. Tiene un buen olfato para los negocios como el gran Lucios, pero tiene la astucia de los Greengaas. Pero a pesar de eso, nunca la familia de Rose y nosotros compartimos un platica, hay que aclarar que el problema no fue Hermione, ella siempre fue educada, todo por su pequeña flor, es más, hasta podría jurar que el pequeño Malfoy se ganó su cariño a pulso, el mocoso saco lo mejor de todos, hasta de mi, y eso me llena de orgullo. Weasley fue otra cosa, le hizo la vida imposible hasta que se dio cuenta de que él era un Malfoy sí, pero uno especial, uno

con corazón y valentía, con coraje y ambición que amaba como loco a su hija, eso fue suficiente para ser bien recibido en su familia.

Ahora, aquí sentados en el comedor me pregunto para que nos quería a todos reunidos, que era tan importante para tener que reunirlos, sabiendo lo mal que se llevaban, tal vez un divorcio, un viaje largo o tal vez se mudaran a America, solo espero que Weasley se controle.

-Disculpen familia-dijo Scor parándose de su silla- a mi y a Rose con hace mucha ilusión ver a nuestros padres compartir una velada en paz, y este a sido el mejor momento para darles a todos una excelente noticia- en ese momento Rose se paro de su asiento, abrazo a Scor y dijo- ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!

El silencio reino en el comedor, la primera en empezar a llorar fue Astoria, Hermione se le unió casi al instante, abrazando a Rose y preguntándole si ya había ido al sanador, pero, solo yo y Weasley nos quedamos mirando, analizándonos, hasta que me sonrió, yo le sonreí, y solo de esa manera se cerró un circulo de odio entre el y yo, ahora éramos una familia, y las familias, por más disfuncionales que estas sean, se quieren así, porque no son perfectas, solo el amor es capaz de hacer que una comadreja y un hurón puedan ser los mejores abuelos del mundo, amor por parte de sus esposas, amor de sus hijos y amor hacia sus futuro nieto.

Definitivamente el sentido de la navidad cambio para mi desde ese momento, ya no solo éramos Astoria, Scor y yo, ahora teníamos a Rose y a nuestro futuro nieto, y no solo eso, sino que ahora somos una familia unida, completa, la familia Malfoy Weasley.


End file.
